Kokoro Yami
by shadowfax16
Summary: Can a young girl change the life of a cold hearted demon lord while in turn he shows her what she is really capable of ? well this is my first story and so like ya read!
1. Chapter 1

Kokoro Yami

Long brown hair blowing in the wind , she called the stallion. Everyone watching and waiting douted that the great shadow stallion would come to a mere girl. Suddenly the wind picked up and a tall dark shadow came frome the dark forest. A few people gasped in shock, some screamed . "Mother she has done it " said a little girl from behind her mothers skirt.a nearby village woman elder grabed the childs arm " child she is cursed, that is the only reason that he came to her " then she let go of the childs arm. The stallion rose on his huanches and screamed his challange. Everyone went silent. "Kokoro Yami come to me" said the girl gently. With a bow of his head he went to her ,and stoped beside her. "Thats it my Yami Ie"she said while she stroked his dark satiny neck. "Who is that girl " aked a man close to the front of the gathered village. Again the village elder spoke" She in nothing but a cursed orphane we found wondering in the woods when she was a youngin" . "Then what is her name" he asked in a wisper. "She goes by the name her parents gave her before they died, Joden. "Joden" he said to himself then he turned and left the crowd . The stallions blue eyes followed him as he weht back to the village. Joden stroked his neck again, and he moved back to her attention.

Soon the crowd had thined and Joden left Kokoro and headed back to the village . She went straight to the hut she had shared with the village elder woman since she was eight years old. As she got closer she heard voices coming through the doorway. " She is no longer allowed here i dont want her here anymore she will shirly curse us" said a male voice from inside that she reconized as the village headmans."She has nowhere to go she has no parents or family, we cant just leave her out there without somewhere to go or live" Tika argued back." I'm giving you three days to get rid of her"he said then walked out the door and past where Joden was hiding. Joden emerged from her hiding place and entered the hut. Tika was siting at the table , a few tears fell from her eyes sure she was harsh with the girl but she was like a daughter to Tika no matter how cursed the girl was ."Tika do i really have to go" asked joden quietly. "I'm afraid so child, there is nothing i can do Clarence has made up his mind' she said more tears entering her eyes. "Tika its not fair i didnt do anything wrong"said Joden her anger rising. "Joden please go to the store house and bring some vegtables" said Tika rising form the table. "But Tika" Tika cut her off " Go do as i say girl". "Yes ma'am' joden sighed then left the house and went around back to the store house. She jumped when someone grabed her shoulder from behind. "Hush girl i will not hurt you' said a man. Joden turned and her knees went weak , standing in front of her was the most handsome person she had ever seen. His hair was silver and went to just below his waits, he was about seven feet tall. But what cuaght her attention most was his golden eyes. " Who are you" she asked pulling her shoulder from his grip. He smirked " My name is Sesshomaru" he said the he bowed. She held out her hand and he took it "Joden" she said. "Joden i would like to know how you got that stallion to come to you" he said never changing his expression. Joden felt her anger rising ,and he seemed to see it. " I was searching for berrys in the woods and he came out of nowhere and somehow i guess i just knew his name" she said then added"why do you care". "Tomarrow i want you to meet me outside the village in front of the Dark forest" with that said he turned and left. Joden ran after him then when she cuaght up she asked him when. "Midnight" he replied then he walked on towred the inn. Joden walked back in silence.

Yay . . . well this is my first story on here so ummm . . . . yipie! well R&R please and tell me what you think !


	2. Chapter 2

Suicide and the truth about Sesshomaru 

The next day was uneventful for Joden she went to the fields to work just like she did anyother day. One woman walked up to her and told her that she had to work in the far corner of the field ,and that she would have no cursed person near her.Joden just grabed her sack and went , ignoring the glars and the wispers that followed her. She worked till the sun was directly above then she grabed the cloth tied to her belt , then went and sat by a tree just outside the field. "Kokoro"she wispered into the wind ,and on cue a nicker sounded through the trees. "Hey boy , i knew you would come' she said gently. Kokoro nuzzeled her shoulder then turned to look across the field. " Kokoro there going to make me leave" Joden wispered tears starting to fall from her green eyes. Kokoro rested his muzzle on her shoulder. Joden got up and huged him , crying into his neck, she then backed up and wiped away her tears. " Well i'll see you tonight okay, you better go before someone sees you" she gave him a fineal pat . Kokoro walked back into the trees and was gone . " Well no use siting here" Joden got up and went back to the field to finish her work.

At sunset Joden went back to the main part of the field , once again glars and wispers followed her . She ignored this put her sack of the vegtables that she had been gathering into the gathering ben and left . When she arrived at Tika's hut , she noticed how quiet the hut was. She slowly entered and went to the room that she shared with Tika. She looked into the room and fell the the floor tears streaming from her eyes. Tika lay in her bed a knife in her chest, and a note on the floor next to her bed. Joden took the note and started reading it.

Joden Please forgive me for being so harsh

Joden cried even harder. Now the only family she had known was gone , and the village would now more then ever belive that she was cursed. Joden once again wiped away her tears , grabed what belongings she did have and left the hut . She remembered what Sesshomaru had said and went to the forest. But unknown to her someone was watching .When Joden was half way to the river the village alarm went off , she turned and heard shots of murder ,and reward for the capture of the girl. Without a second thought Joden turned and ran. She had just crossed the bridge when she heard hooves thundering behind her. When she looked back she saw at least ten horses. Now she knew they would catch her , then she remembered that Kokoro would come . The horses from the village were about twenty feet form her. She turned and ran to the woods "Kokoro help me"she screamed into the trees . The horses were now catching up. Suddenly someone grabed her from behind and then the horses screamed in fear as the great stallion emerged from the trees his scream freezing the other horses from moving forward. The village men got off then continued on foot. The person who had grabed her helped her get on the stallions back then climed on after her. As soon as they were on ,Kokoro took off leaving a trail of dust and earth after him, his hooves thundered against the earth. After about an hour he finally started to slow. And about ten minutes after that he stoped all together. The strager jumped down beside her " What happened" . Joden turned and looked at the stranger then gasped "Sesshomaru , but how did you know " . Sesshomaru helped her down " I make it my buisness to know, now tell me what happened".

Joden could hold it back no more, tears once again fell from her eyes . Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. Kokoro rested his muzzle on her shoulder and after a while her tears slowed then stoped . " They think i killed a village elder" she barley wispered. Sesshomaru stayed quiet ,so she continued,and told him about what had happened in the field then what had happened once she had reached what had been her home but now wasn't. Sesshomaru watched her then he finally spoke"It's settled then" . Joden looked into his eyes "Whats settled" . He simply smirked "that you will come with me" with that he turned and went to a nearby tree and sat against it. "And why would i do that dog demon " she snapped. Sesshomarus eyebrow rose then in the blink of an eye he had her pinned to a tree by her neck " becuase i said so, and by the way how did you know that i was a demon". Joden couldnt belive how fast he had moved " By the cresant moon on your forhead". Sesshomaru let her drop back to the earth. And without a word went back to the tree he had preveously been at and sat back down against it.

I know that the first chapters are short but if you like it review and i'll try to make them longer also if you have any ideas or well ya umm R&R !


End file.
